Cinco cosas que John sólo le dijo a Sam
by NORA29
Summary: John y Sam sí compartieron buenos momentos, entra y averígualos!


Titulo: _**Cinco cosas que John sólo le dijo a Sam**_

Nombre del autor: Nem_sa

Rating: General

_1] Tú y Dean son lo más valioso que Mary pudo haberme dado, por favor, lucha pequeño!_

Mary había ido a comprar la cuna que sería para ti, ya que hacía unos pocos días la había visto en una vidriera del centro comercial decorada especialmente para embarazadas y bebés pero quería el visto bueno de Dean.

El pequeño Dean estaba muy emocionado por poder ser partícipe en la compra de cosas para ti y al ver esa cuna, le gustó tanto que insistió en que debía ser tuya. Así que Mary le dijo al pequeño Dean que así sería y que debían empezar a armarle la habitación a su futuro hermanito. Entraron al local y en una simple y escueta charla habían arreglado la compra. El problema vino cuando salieron, iban tan entusiasmados ideando si la pintarían de otro color o donde la ubicarían, que no vieron hasta que fue tarde al vehículo que había perdido el control y se dirigía hacía donde estaban ellos.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, Mary solo había podido empujar a Dean al costado, llevándose ella casi todo el golpe. A pesar de ello, Dean también había sufrido lesiones, no tan graves como las de su madre, pero igual de dolorosas para él.

Habían pasado ya muchas horas desde que los ingresaron, a Dean solo le tuvieron que colocar un pequeño yeso en el brazo izquierdo. Los médicos habían dicho que la paciente evolucionaba favorablemente, pero el golpe que había sufrido el feto lo había puesto en riesgo, debía estar ingresada al menos una semana para establecer alguna muestra de mejoría. Preguntó si podía ver a Mary y le permitieron entrar pero la visita debía ser corta.

Luego de calmarse mutuamente y las angustiosas disculpas de Mary por no percatarse antes de la situación, John la calmó diciéndole que ella no tenía la culpa de nada y que gracias a ella Dean tampoco resultó herido de gravedad; luego, por el cansancio, Mary se quedó dormida, a lo que John comenzó a acariciar el vientre para ver si de esta forma podía incentivar o estimular alguna respuesta a ese bebé del que no conocía ni su pequeña carita.

Segundos después comenzó a cantarle una canción de rock que le gustaba hasta que no pudo contenerse más y empezó a rogarle a Dios que ayudara a seguir viviendo a esa personita que tanta luz le había traído a los ojos de Dean. No era que ni él ni Mary no estuviesen felices por la llegada de ese bebé, no. Ellos estaban muy felices pero era Dean el que tanto había rogado por un hermanito, ya que según él, todos sus compañeros de jardín tenían hermanos mayores que los consentían en todo y les hacían pasar tardes divertidas, y si bien él tenía a sus padres, quería un hermano pequeño al cual poder enseñarle todo lo que sabía.

Cuando aquella tarde Mary me dijo que ibas a venir me sentí raro, pero no en el mal sentido, raro porque sucedió diferente a como pasó con tu hermano. Pensé que luego de haber recibido la noticia de la llegada de Dean, algo como eso no volvería a convertirme o hacerme sentir el hombre más feliz de la tierra pero me equivocaba. Traer otra criatura y poder complacer los pedidos del pequeño Dean era otro de los mejores logros que obtuve junto a tu madre.

_Por favor, recupérate, lucha para seguir junto a nosotros porque si te vas, esta familia no podrá soportarlo. Tú y Dean son lo más valioso que Mary pudo haberme dado, por favor, lucha pequeño. Hazlo por Dean y por Mary, porque a pesar de no conocer como es tu carita, el color de tus ojos y de tu cabello, te amamos con toda el alma!_

No se había dado cuenta en que momento tomó entre sus manos las manos de su esposa, ni tampoco desde cuando estaba llorando. En ese momento entró el médico para decirle que debía dejar la habitación y llenar los papeles de ingreso. Asintió, se secó un poco la cara y luego de completar los papeles fue junto a Dean, que ya estaba de mejor ánimo.

Grande fue la alegría de todos por las respuestas favorables que empezó a mostrar el feto días después del accidente.

_2] Tu madre está muy orgullosa de como Dean cuida de ti… y yo también_

Volvían de la escuela, acompañados de Caleb (ya que John estaba "en uno de sus tantos trabajos temporales") Concluía la primera semana de clases del pequeño Sam y, por el aspecto que mostraban los pequeños, parecía que ninguno de los dos la habían disfrutado. A Dean, por obvias razones: estaba en contra de todo aquello que lo condicionaba a utilizar libros. _En cambio, a Sam, por razones muy diferentes, le encantaban los libros ya que le fascinaba aprender._

Era muy evidente el mal humor con el que regresaban ya que no vieron el vehículo que descansaba frente a la habitación en la que vivían temporalmente. Sólo Caleb se percató pero no dijo nada ya que quería que se sorprendieran, así que los apuró para llegar a la habitación. Tan pronto entraron les dijo que dejaran sus mochilas y se lavaran las manos para merendar, mientras él lo preparaba (ya conocía las preferencias de cada uno).

Fue cuando regresaron al comedor que lo vieron. Lo primero que hicieron fue correr a su lado y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas y mostrando su alegría al mismo tiempo que le decían cuanto lo habían extrañado. El mayor fue el primero en soltarse, mientras que Sam se aferró a él tan fuerte que John tuvo que utilizar algo de fuerza para separarlo. Con una sonrisa estuvo a punto de decirle que se parecía a una garrapata pero al ver los ojos acuosos de su pequeño algo se le quebró dentro. Luego miró a Dean, que a pesar de mostrar un carácter más fuerte podía ver que hacía mucho esfuerzo por no hundirse, estiró un brazo hacía él y en menos de dos segundos el abrazo volvió a armarse, y esta vez se hizo mucho más largo.

Luego de un momento, se soltaron con suavidad y limpiándose las caras, John les dijo que merendaran que luego charlarían. Los chicos así lo hicieron.

Mientras John era puesto al corriente por Caleb, los niños no dejaban de mirar a su padre temiendo que si lo perdían de vista este desaparecería.

No fue hasta que Caleb le dijo que Sam había estado muy callado durante la última semana, que John no prestó atención a lo que le estaba diciendo.

_- Tienes que hablar con él y ver el motivo de su tristeza ya que no se lo ha dicho ni a Dean._

_- Debe ser por el comienzo de clases_- dijo John-_Ya se acostumbrará._

___- No John, no especules, tienes que hablar con él y ver que lo tiene tan decaído. Tienes que hacerlo ahora-__concluyó Caleb enfatizando el ahora_

_- Veré que hago al respecto-_ finalizó John.

Se dirigió donde se encontraban los niños y empezaron una charla trivial en la que le contaron lo que habían hecho durante el tiempo que estuvieron separados. Sam era el más entusiasmado, contaba lo que había aprendido y lo buena que era su maestra. Dean, por el contrario, mostraba su disgusto por ir a la escuela. Al rato, John le dijo a Dean que fuera a hacer su tarea ya que Caleb podía ayudarle en ello.

Cuando se quedó a solas con Sam le dijo lo que le había contado Caleb: que estaba muy triste y que si hablaba con él podrían solucionarlo.

Sam se hundió en ese momento. Todo el brillo que le había dado el retorno de su padre, el estar juntos los tres, se esfumó al recordar "eso".

Al principio enmudeció. John supo que era algo grave para el pequeño, por lo que dijo:

_- Vamos hijo, tienes que decirme que es lo que te sucede, sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea, al igual que a Dean. Dime, ¿pasó algo en la escuela? ¿Los chicos fueron malos contigo?_

_- No, no es eso. Es que… a todos ellos los vienen a buscar sus mamás y a Dean y a mi no. Le pregunté a Dean porqué mami no nos venía a buscar como a los otros niños y no me quiso responder. Me dijo que no le preguntara por ella._

_- Papá, porqué mami no está con nosotros? Hice algo malo para que ella no quiera estar aquí? Antes, Dean me dijo que ella era muy linda y que lo cuidaba mucho! ¿Por qué a mi no me cuidó?_

John jamás creyó que con tan poca edad pudiera plantearse todo eso. Pero se maravillaba de la inteligencia que poseía.

Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no quebrarse ni romper en llanto, comenzó a decirle:

_-Dean tiene razón, ella era la mujer mas hermosa que pudo conocer, a Dean y a ti los cuidó y amó con todas sus fuerzas. Pero tuvo que dejarnos porque era muy buena para este mundo. Pero a pesar de que no la puedas ver, ella siempre está mirándote y cuidándote, estés donde estés._

_- También por todos los pueblos por los que pasamos? _-interrogó Sam.

_- En todos_-confirmó su padre-_Y sabes que creo? Tu madre está muy orgullosa de cómo Dean cuida de ti… y yo también. Eres un niño muy listo y Dean te enseña todo lo que vuestra madre antes le ha enseñado a él._

A Sam le volvieron a brillar los ojos porque saber que su padre estaba orgulloso de su hermano mayor era una gran alegría para él y más porque a pesar de no tener mamá, a través de Dean podía conocer como había sido ella.

Le abrazó muy contento, dándole un gran beso en la mejilla y volvió a ser el niño alegre que era.

_3] Si te vas por esa puerta, no vuelvas_

Lo cierto era que Sam estuvo más irritable que de costumbre, ni siquiera Dean con esa conexión que tenían desde pequeños pudo averiguar realmente lo que le estaba sucediendo ni tampoco sacarle palabra de ello.

¿Por qué tuvieron que ser tan diferentes? Dean podía ser un cabezota como yo, pero acataba todo lo que le dijera, en cambio Sam… Sam era una copia exacta de su madre y eso que no la había conocido. A veces me pregunto como hubiera sido nuestra vida los cuatro juntos, si Sam y Dean se comportarían de esta forma contigo, si hubiera sido yo el que falleciera pegado al techo y tú te hubieras quedado con nuestros hijos. Hay tantos "hubiera" en mi vida que no tienen respuestas...

Dios, seguro que si hubiera ocurrido al revés, tú estarías ahora establecida en alguna casa en los suburbios, quizás aún con Sam y Dean bajo el mismo techo. Cada uno haciendo lo que más le gusta, proyectando que harían con sus vidas, con pareja estable (aunque se me hace difícil eso en Dean, es duro de cazar! Si lo vieras, Mary)

El portazo que dió Sam sacó a John de lo que venía pasando, lo que sucedió luego todavía no lo tiene claro. Solo le dijo a Sam que estaba cansado de sus ataques de furia para con las puertas, a lo que su hijo le respondió que él estaba cansado de recibir órdenes de él, que era su hijo, no un soldado y cuando John, una vez más ,estaba por decirle el motivo de su lucha, Sam dijo que ese era uno de los problemas.

_- Es tú lucha, no la mía-_ le escuchó decir, eso le cegó un momento, aún no recuerda con exactitud que le respondió, pero hizo terminar por estallar a Sam.

_- Me voy a Stanford-_afirmó Sam. _No quiero vivir más esto, no es lo que quiero para mí._

_- Si te vas por esa puerta, no vuelvas_- se oyó decir, no sabiendo bien porque pronunció ese ultimátum.

A todo esto, Dean no se había decidido por interferir ya que parecía otra de las tantas discusiones que se venían dando entre su hermano y su padre, no creía que iba a terminar de esa forma.

Se le formó un nudo gigantesco con esa última frase dicha por John. Quería, deseaba que Sam no se tomara eso como una invitación para desaparecer de su vida, pero al ver la determinación en su mirada supo que la decisión ya estaba tomada. Solo deseaba que no adhiriera esa postura con él.

4] *** Puse 100 dólares en una cuenta de ahorros para ti...***

Dean había salido a buscar lo que le había solicitado, y Sam aún estaba algo enfadado por como les estaba tratando, no hacía más que dar vueltas por la pequeña habitación de la cabaña. Para aminorar la tensión empecé a explicarle cosas que sabía acerca de los vampiros, el porqué de los yuyos en las ventanas, pero como siempre, Sam no hacía otra cosa que pensar en Dean y queriendo ir en su ayuda, pero yo sabía que la tarea encomendada a Dean era pan comido para él; así que buscando un tema en el que no llegáramos a discusión ni nada por el estilo, casi sin pensar empecé a decirle:

_John: Sammy._

_Sam: ¿Sí?_

_John: Creo que jamás te lo dije, pero...el día que naciste, ¿sabes lo que hice?_

_Sam: No_- dijo algo curioso-, pues le parecía raro escuchar a su padre relatar algo que sucedió cuando su madre estaba viva y nada de esto estaba ni siquiera cerca de suceder.

_John: Puse 100 dólares en una cuenta de ahorros para ti. Hice lo mismo con tu hermano._

_Era un fondo para la universidad._

_Y cada mes, ponía otros 100 dólares hasta..._

_Como sea, el tema es, Sam, que...jamás quise esta vida para ti-Concluyó como sacándose un enorme peso y a la vez tratando de descubrir si lo dicho podría hacer que Sam estuviera un poco menos enojado con él._

_Sam: Entonces, ¿por qué te enojaste tanto cuando me fui?_ A pesar de sentir cierta empatía con lo escuchado, quería y tenía que sacarse ese peso, esa angustia que todavía sentía por aquella discusión de años atrás.

_John: Tienes que entender algo_-dijo, comprendiendo el punto de Sam. Debían poner punto final a ese rencor que existía entre ambos, pues si querían volver a ser una familia, debían sellar esas pequeñas pero notorias fisuras.

_Tras la muerte de tu madre...sólo veía maldad, en todos lados._

_Lo único que me importaba era mantenerlos a salvo._

_Quería que estuvieras preparado, listo._

_Así que en algún momento, yo...dejé de ser padre._

_Y...me convertí en sargento de instrucción._

_Por eso cuando dijiste que querías ir a la universidad...en lo único que podía_ _pensar, mi único pensamiento era...que ibas a estar solo...vulnerable._

_Sammy, yo sólo...nunca pensé en lo que tú querías._

_Jamás pude aceptar el hecho de que tú y yo...somos diferentes._

Al principio quiso que su tono fuera firme, pero rememorando lo vivido, comprendía que sus hijos, especialmente Sam, jamás podrían sentir lo que él sintió. Dean podía vislumbrar algo, pero rogaba que el tiempo le hubiera aminorado los recuerdos. Pero Sam apenas tenía seis meses, él creció y vivió sin haber visto lo sucedido con ella y si bien se crió sin madre, podía ver el buen trabajo que Dean había realizado en su crianza.

_Sam: ¿Qué? No somos diferentes._

_Ya no._

_Con lo que le pasó a mamá y a Jess...probablemente tengamos mucho más en_ _común que cualquiera._

Quería que su padre entendiera que a pesar de no recordar a su madre y conocerla nada más que mediante fotos, comprendía su dolor porque era el mismo dolor que él sentía por lo sucedido con Jess.

_John: Supongo que tienes razón, hijo._

_Sam: Oye papá, ¿qué le ocurrió a ese fondo universitario?_ Quería y tenía que saber, por un lado, para distender la situación y por otro porque era innato en él.

_John: Lo gasté en municiones_-concluye John, porque para él era obvio_-¿En que otra cosa podía ser?_

_5] Ya sabes, ¿qué clase de bastardo irresponsable... deja a un niño cerca...? ¿Sabes? ¡Podrías haber muerto!_

Para Sam era todavía muy chocante ver a sus padres de jóvenes, ver a su padre tan distinto del John que conoció y conocer a su madre en el aspecto que fuera ya que jamás la había conocido, solo de Dean pudo "saber" escasos datos. Lo veía tan metido en ese asunto de dibujar los sellos para que Anna no pudiera acceder a esa cabaña que no pudo evitar acercarse. Tratando de ver como lo llevaba la versión joven de su padre frente a ese acontecimiento comenzó una charla amena.

Por eso, cuando John le interrogó sobre desde hace cuanto estaba involucrado en este tipo de situaciones, aunque dentro de su mente le parecía gracioso o hilarante justificar a John del mismo John, aunque ese suceso ocurriese dentro de muchos años, sentía que debía hacerlo.

Quiso poner como ejemplo el caso de su prometida. Pero a John eso no le importaba, para él la paternidad era una responsabilidad demasiado seria para arriesgar a cualquiera de sus hijos a cosas como esas. Eso era algo que Sam nunca había visto en John, el John que él conocía los arrastraba por todas las carreteras habidas y por haber, los dejaba solos durante varios días hasta el punto de que Dean debía ingeniárselas para abastecerlos de comida o abrigo. Para Sam, John dejaba mucho que desear como padre, pero teniendo enfrente a este John que todavía no había sido corrompido por ningún ser sobrenatural, lo que hubiera sido de no haber sucedido nada, comenzó a extrañarlo horrores.

***** Tu padre tenía la obligación de protegerte.*****

Esa frase fue la que le hizo volver a sentirse orgulloso de portar el apellido Winchester. Porque si bien este John que tenía enfrente desconocía su parentesco y estaba menospreciando la figura en la cual se iba a convertir dentro de una década, él, como hijo, debía defender su nombre y hacerle saber que a pesar de esos fallos, hizo lo que estuvo a su alcance para mantenerlos a salvo. Recordó a los demás chicos a los que este demonio les truncó la vida y como terminaron así que con toda convicción le dijo:

_Lo intentaba. Murió intentándolo. Créeme._

_Solía estar enfadado con él. Quiero decir, solía... solía odiarle._

_Pero ahora... le entiendo._

_El sólo... estaba haciendo lo mejor que podía._

_Y estaba intentando mantenernos unidos... en esta situación imposible._

_Verás... Mi madre... Era increíble, hermosa..._

_Y... era el amor de su vida. Y la mataron._

_Y creo que... se habría vuelto loco si no hubiese hecho algo._

_La verdad es que... Mi padre murió... antes de que yo consiguiese decirle..._ _que comprendo... porque hizo lo que hizo._

Y se lo decía a él, porque era la única forma en la que podría hacerle llegar el mensaje; le hablaba a este joven como si fuera el John cazador al que le debía esta disculpa. Quizá, si todo terminaba bien, en un futuro pudiera tener esta charla con su padre

_Y le perdono por lo que eso nos hizo a nosotros._

_Le perdono._

_Yo sólo… Le quiero._


End file.
